Tear It Down
Tear It Down es la novena canción, que pertenece a la película Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. Letra :Yo Luke :I need you to do something for me :I was ready for this, since I was crawling :Put my name on the list, you won't be gambling :Not gonna leave with just this, :We're taking everything :Confidence, compliments :Bet you see it's evident :Catch me if you can, I'm like a bandit :I can float on my feet, you can't stand it :I don't just dance in a group, I command it :We give you more than you want, :Than you can handle :When we're out on the floor, :We'll take over the ball :Stealing the show :We're gonna leave you in awe :When we're coming up :When we're coming up :We gonna tear it down :(Let's go) :You can't stop us now :You can't shut us down :You can't stop the sound :Better get ready now :We gonna tear it down :The looks, we got 'em :The moves, we got 'em :The style, we got it :We gonna tear it down :The crowd, we own it :Tonight, we run it :We gonna tear it down :Coming in so hard, I'm on my A game :Don't dispute the art, I'm like a heavyweight :Yeah, I got this far, I'm a renegade :A game, heavyweight, renegade, :Piece of cake :I could do this dance with my eyes closed :When I step on the scene, :I leave 'em all froze :You wanna rumble with me, :I write the protocol :Innovative on the stage :Set the record straight :When we're out on the floor, :We'll take over the ball :Stealing the show :We're gonna leave you in awe :When we're coming up :When we're coming up :We gonna tear it down :You can't stop us now :You can't shut us down :You can't stop the sound :Better get ready now :We gonna tear it down :The looks, we got 'em :The moves, we got 'em :The style, we got it :We gonna tear it down :The love, we got it :The crowd, we own it :Tonight, we run it :We gonna tear it down :Come on, come on :We gonna tear it down :Yes, yes :Dem no want to contest we :Recognize we the best that can be :Sing, dance and rap, get hands the clap :Of course you know that :You can't hold a candle to our flames :Tear it up and takes names :It's not a game, it's a shame :You can't be like us, can't be like us :We leave you in the dust :Of course, we tear it up :When we're out on the floor, :We'll take over the ball :Stealing the show :We're gonna leave you in awe :When we're coming up :When we're coming up :We gonna tear it down :You can't stop us now :You can't shut us down :You can't top the sound :Better get ready now :We gonna tear it down :The looks, we got 'em :The moves, we got 'em :The style, we got it :We gonna tear it down :The love, we got it :The crowd, we own it :Tonight, we run it :We gonna tear it down Referencias # Letra de la canción: http://letras.terra.com/camp-rock/1801308